


Old Flames In The Rain

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Past Relationship(s), Smoking, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: Virgil and Damien were together a long time ago. What happens when they meet up again after four years?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Old Flames In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they're both smoking cigarettes. Yes, I know it's bad for you. Don't smoke, kids!

Virgil removed his hood, leaning against the brick wall and watching the cars go by. Usually this street was crowded with people, but the rainstorm had everyone seeking shelter either at home or in one of the restaurants or shops that were still open. The rain didn’t bother him, and he could stay relatively dry under the awning of this abandoned storefront. It was definitely better than going into a building packed with people. Infinitely better than going back home just yet.

He closed his eyes and sighed, hands in his hoodie pockets as he paced. He’d had a hell of a day at work and he would kill for a drink, the stronger the better. Or at least a smoke. Gods, he hadn’t done any of that since… Well. Since high school. Old habits die hard, he supposed. That time had long since passed. He decided to wait a while longer, see if the rain let up any before making the trek back to his apartment.

Footsteps approached from behind him. He turned, ready to move out of the way if need be. He wasn’t at all prepared for the figure to speak to him, let alone to recognize the voice. 

“Virgil? Is that you?”

He blinked and focused on the man now standing before him. He’d gotten older, yes, and his hair was now its natural blonde rather than dyed green but it was definitely…

“Damien? I didn’t think I’d ever see you again, what are you doing back in town?” Virgil embraced his old friend, a move that surprised them both. Damien returned the hug and chuckled lowly before pulling away. Virgil tried his best not to stare too openly. Damn, Damien looked good. Better than ever, really. Virgil shoved those thoughts away, he didn’t need to dwell on that.

“I came back to see my mom, you remember how much she worries.” He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. “Want one?”

_ “Well speak of the fucking devil,” _ Virgil thought. What he said was “You know those things are bad for you.” He held his hand out for one anyways.

Damien handed him one and lit first his own cigarette, then Virgil’s.

“Yeah well, everyone has their faults. Besides, it’s not like I smoke all the time. Just every once in a while, to take the edge off. What’s your excuse, exactly?”

Virgil blew out a cloud of smoke and laughed. “You got me there, Dee. So how’s it been going? I haven’t heard from you in… what has it been, almost four years?”

Damien didn’t reply, not at first. Just smoked his cigarette and stared out into the rain. Virgil had a feeling he was looking at more than the scenery but he didn’t press the issue. Standing side by side like this was surreal. It almost felt normal, reminded Virgil of happier days. He shook his head and took a long drag of his cigarette. Finally, Damien responded.

“From a business standpoint, it’s going swimmingly. My designs are selling almost faster than they can be made, I’m in very high demand. I’m fucking rich, the way I always wanted to be.” His words were bitter, and Virgil frowned.

“It sure gets lonely out there though. Makes you realize just how alone you can be, even in a crowded room. Hard to make real friends. Acolytes, all of them. Leeches wanting a piece of your fame and fortune, nothing more.” He dropped his cigarette to the ground and crushed it under the heel of his boot. Virgil did the same and put his hands in his pockets to stop himself from reaching out to Damien.

“That bad, huh? Is it worth all that?” Virgil looked at Damien, really looked. The man was tired, a bone-deep exhaustion caused by more than just the journey back here. Virgil wondered when the last time Damien had gotten a decent night’s rest. He didn’t answer, just shrugged.

Damien moved closer and took Virgil’s hand. “I miss you, V. Do you miss me? We were so good together. Remind me why we broke up again?”

Virgil gave him a soft, sad smile but didn’t let go of his hand. “There are lots of reasons why we didn’t work out. We were just dumb high school kids, for one. Neither of us were ready for any kind of serious commitment. Our lives were clearly going in two different directions. I was staying in town to help my dad with his business and you had all those dreams of going to L.A and getting famous. I wasn’t gonna be the one to stand in between you and your dreams, Damien. That’s why we broke up. It wasn’t the right time for us.”

Damien nodded, giving Virgil’s hand a squeeze before letting go. “Yeah, those are some good points you made. But the chemistry we had, there’s no denying it was incredible. Like fireworks, like burning stars.” He ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he’d had all the way back in high school.

Before Virgil could say anything, he felt himself being pressed against the wall, Damien’s lips on his.

Virgil kissed him back immediately, a fire igniting inside him, too hot and too bright to ignore. His hands went to tangle in Damien’s hair while Damien’s hands gripped Virgil’s hips, their bodies pressing against one another. The kiss was wild and passionate and every bit as electric as it had been way back when they first got together. It could have lasted minutes or hours or days; if anyone were to ask them, neither Virgil or Damien would have been able to say.

When they finally pulled apart they were both gasping for breath. Damien’s hair was mused and somehow Virgil’s jacket had gotten unzipped. The two stared at each other, each drinking in the sight of the other.

“Damien… I…” Virgil found it hard to speak. He hadn’t kissed anyone in a long time, and though he’d had a couple boyfriends after Damien, no one had made him feel the way he did now. Not even close. 

Damien grinned at the sight of Virgil’s blushing face. “You felt it, even after all this time. That fire. Don’t even try to tell me you didn’t, I know you did because I sure as hell did.”

“I wasn’t going to deny it or anything, Dee. How long are you staying in town?” Virgil zipped his hoodie back up as Damien fixed his hair.

“A few weeks at least. I’m on a hiatus, so to speak. I haven’t found a hotel yet but I’ll figure it out.” But Virgil was shaking his head, pulling his phone from his pocket.

“Stay with me at my place. Here, put in your phone number.”

Damien did as he was told and gave the phone back to Virgil. “Before I agree to anything, I need to know something.”

Virgil looked into Damien’s eyes. “What is it?”

“What are we right now? I don’t want to do anything before I’m sure we’re on the same page."

Virgil kissed Damien again but on the cheek this time. “To be honest, I don’t know, but I’m hoping we can figure that out together.”


End file.
